


Hamichat: emo Nemo

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Highschool/collage au, M/M, Modern AU, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ham'ncheese: has everyone gone thru there emo phase???? Cause I don't think I ever had one
Freckledqueer: that's cause your going thru it right now
Ham'ncheese: John I am no emo shut
Freckledqueer: yeah okay





	

SewMe: laf is listening to blood on the dance floor

Angle: it's time for his emo phase!!!!!!!

SewMe: please no

PegMe: if it's anything like mine..... run..... Run so far

Ham'ncheese: has everyone gone thru there emo phase???? Cause I don't think I ever had one

Freckledqueer: that's cause your going thru it right now

Ham'ncheese: John I am no emo shut

Freckledqueer: yeah okay

Freckledqueer: emo ham™ quotes " I dream of death so much" " does it come in black???" And my fav " but what if I shaved half my head????"

BurrItsCold: I WAS THERE FOR THAT

Ham'ncheese: OKAY BUT IM EXTRA DEPRESS I LOOK GOOD IN BLACK AND WAS 100% JOKING WITH THE HAIR THING

BurrItsCold: you where dead fucking serious

Freckledqueer: alex that sounded like a my immortal quote

PegMe: IT DID OML

LafWithMe: ???

LafWithMe: what is my immortal???????

SewMe: NO ONE TELL HIM PLEASE

SewMe: HE IS INNOCENCE DONT INTRODUCE HIM TO PAIN

PegMe: its a super good story™ go read it my bro

LafWithMe: Kay

Freckledqueer: oh no

Angle: rip laf

SweetiePie: even i read it and o m G

SewMe: HES READING IT OUT LOUD

SewMe: HES HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE ALL BECAUSE OF RHE SHIT GRAMMAR, SPELLING, AND EVERYTHING BASICLY

Angle: there's like 42 chapters

Freckledqueer: tag your self I'm ebobony

SewMe: he just read her full name and said " my name is long but that's just bull shit"

NetflixandNyQuil: I just got a text from Thomas saying he's about to play the finding Nemo drinking game

Ham'ncheese: I STILL HAVE A HANGOVER FROM THAT AND DID IT LIKE A YEAR AGO

freckledqueer: I think my liver just died from just mentioning it like

Angle: EXTRA RIP

SweetiePie: JAMES STOP HIM PLEASE

NetflixandNyQuil: he never backs out of a drinking game

LafWithMe: he gone

Freckledqueer: and I was actually starting to tolerate him smh  
  
Ham'ncheese: I knew his demise was coming soon

NetflixandNyQuil: his texts are already bad oh no

NetflixandNyQuil: " idf I die yong burry me in saten"

Angle: de he just quote TS ??????

NetflixandNyQuil: wouldn't be surprised

LafWithMe: guys tell me this story is a joke...... Please,.,..,.....

Ham'ncheese: that's the thing no one knows if it is

Freckledqueer: like ten year olds wrote it

LafWithMe: but there's so much sex and cussing and ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Angle: he gone

PegMe: he ascended

Freckledqueer: R I S E  
  
LafWithMe: john I found a quote for you!! . "I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)"

Freckledqueer: omg it's sad cause it's so true

Angle: HOMOPHONE

SweetiePie: my paild face

Ham'ncheese: IM FUCKING WHEEZing

SewMe: laf is shook he said he will never see the Harry Potter movies if this is there fandom

TrueFrancophile: Wgia Mi dydrs like heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuyyyyuuuuytuuuyy

NetflixandNyQuil: oh no he's here

TrueFrancophile: HAKF WAU THREEEEE FKNDIN NEMMO !!!!!!!!!!!

ham'ncheese: I CANT BREATH HWHOLEY FUCK HES A T HIS LOWEST

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas did you say your only half way through the movie? Oh love im so sorry

TrueFrancophile: IM NOOT

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll write like two a day tbh


End file.
